


Sacrifices

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambition, Ambition Gone Amok, Character Study, Demonic Possession, Gen, Horror, Possession, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Claim me, and claim all you seek.Or Becky wants the belt, but does the belt want Becky more?





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Becky had the belt wrapped around herself, tight, like a boa constrictor. It felt good, right, like she had always meant to possess it. 

 

The belt told her as much. She was destined to be one with it, to use it to continue to spread its hissing message of wicked deeds yet undone. Becky had trembled as a young girl, fearful about the power it held over her, unborn in the back of her mind, the ripe plum of the thought like a tumor overcasting the rest of her ambitions.

 

_Claim me, and claim all you seek. Own me, and I will take you into the light. I will make you famous, child, if you sacrifice all to me._

 

So sacrifice all, Becky did. The climb was long and arduous, but she made it. She knuckled down and closed her eyes and screamed her way all the way to the top. First her relationship with Charlotte went on the pyre; then her relationship with her fans. Her good standing and her sense of self-worth were rising, and the crowd was growing louder, more approving. It was as if she were a lion tamer, successfully keeping her charge on the end of her flicking whip. The more she gave, the louder they yelled. It was the ultimate act of self-sacrifice – like immolation or martyrdom. Both had the same result. Everything had its own dark-sided magic, if you looked hard enough for it.

 

Becky was looking now, though she didn’t recognize the hollow cheeks looking back at her anymore. It was staring back. That was probably why. Her hand touched metal, and she shivered as she felt a burning pain wrench through her. 

And then, under it all, deep within her mind she heard it. The belt purred, as if its life were eternal, an engine that ate and ate without mercy.

Becky had the belt wrapped around herself, tight, like a boa constrictor. It felt good, right, like she had always **meant** to _possess_ it. 

 


End file.
